1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device driven by power supplied from dry batteries or a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery accommodating device in which both a dry battery as a primary battery and a rechargeable battery as a secondary battery can be used separately is known, for example. This battery accommodating device is used by being integrally mounted on an electronic device such as a handheld small-sized video camera.
The above described battery accommodating device is used by being integrally mounted on a handheld electronic device such as a small-sized video camera. Thus, the size is preferably made as small as possible.
In the above described battery accommodating device, a plurality of dry batteries is arranged by being stacked in two tiers into a heaped bale structure when the dry batteries are accommodated. At this time, since the adjacent dry batteries are arranged in contact with each other on an upper tier, a height in a stacking direction of the dry batteries stacked and arranged becomes high, which increases a thickness of the battery accommodating device.